A Whole New World (A SuperWhoLock story)
by hookedonafandom
Summary: A young fangirl is sucked into three different worlds, all by simply clicking buttons on the remote control for her television. If she changes the channel, she's hunting demons with Sam and Dean Winchester. If she lowers the volume, she's solving crimes with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. If she changes the input, she's time traveling with the Doctor. What has her world become?
1. Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous, sunny Monday afternoon and outside in the grassy fields lay Kayla and her best friend, Lily. They were partaking in one of their favorite things to do together- creating fan art. Kayla and Lily shared many things in common, but the greatest of all was their love for three certain television shows; Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock. They thought that since Lily could draw and Kayla could paint, together they could blend their talents together to create fan art based on these three shows. They called it "SuperWhoLock". Lily would draw Dean Winchester from Supernatural interacting with Sherlock Holmes and the Eleventh Doctor from Doctor Who. Then Kayla would use her acrylic paints to add color to her friend's drawings. They always turned out beautifully and every new painting they finished had its picture taken and the picture was then posted onto social media. Kayla and Lily waited impatiently for the first likes the picture of their latest masterpiece would get.

Suddenly, Kayla's cell phone rang.

Kayla sighed. "It's my mom. I have to go home, now."

"It's okay," Lily said. "We'll do this again tomorrow."

Kayla smiled and nodded excitedly. She already couldn't wait for this day to end and the next one to come. Tuesday was one of her favorite days, particularly because of Supernatural. Lily and Kayla always made sure they played the same two songs every Tuesday; _Heat of the Moment _by Asia and _Back in Time _by Huey Lewis and the News. They would then laugh and one would mimic Dean Winchester's dance moves while the other mimicked Sam Winchester's eye roll. _Mystery Spot _was one of their favorite episodes of Supernatural and that episode is the reason for all their crazy Tuesday traditions.

Kayla and Lily seemed to read each other's minds as both simultaneously smiled at one another, feeling the excitement of the upcoming Tuesday build up inside them. Kayla then hugged her friend goodbye and climbed into her car. She blasted Kansas' _Carry On My Wayward Son_ while she drove home.

When Kayla arrived home and went inside, her mother immediately inundated her with chores like vacuuming, putting the laundry away, setting the table, and after dinner, washing the dishes. Once Kayla finished all her housework, she turned the television on to see one of her favorite episodes of Doctor Who on. She quickly fetched her phone and texted Lily to tell her that _Blink _was on. They texted each other back and forth throughout the whole episode, quoting each line as it was said on the TV. Another episode was just about to start, but Kayla's mother interrupted.

"It's time for bed, Kayla. You have a dentist appointment you have to get up early for in the morning."

Kayla sighed. "Yes, I know."

Hesitantly, Kayla pressed the power button on the remote control and the TV turned off. She trudged up the stairs to her room and crawled under the covers on her bed. She started to doze off when she thought she heard someone calling her name.

"Kayla," the voice kept whispering.

Kayla got up, confused, and went to her parents' bedroom thinking perhaps it was one of them calling her. She peeked in and saw them both sound asleep, snoring in the darkness. Puzzled, she returned to her room and climbed back into bed.

"Kayla," the voice called again. This time there were multiple voices echoing her name.

"Who's there?" Kayla asked.

"You call yourself Kayla. Pah! That's not your real name," the voices spat out. "You keep your real name hidden on this world. You disguise yourself. You say your name is Kayla, but we know the truth."

"I don't understand. My real name is Kayla. I'm not in disguise. Who are you? Where are you?"

"Why don't you confess your real name to us? You don't have to hide forever. Unleash yourself to us. Free yourself from the prison cell you've trapped yourself in."

Kayla became extremely frightened. All the voices crowding her head was beginning to drive her insane. "Please go away. Please stop talking. Just leave. Please," she whimpered, clutching her hurting head in her hands. She grabbed the remote control on her nightstand and pointed it at her TV to turn it on to mask all the voices in her head. It worked. Or so she thought. The voices were gone. But so was she.

Kayla looked around and saw what no longer appeared to be her bedroom. Instead she saw what looked like a motel room. Old, shabby curtains hung over the windows on the left side of the room and to the right of her were two beds. The one closest to her still had a body in it and that body, she believed, was still sleeping. The bed further from her had no body still sleeping in it. In fact, that bed had been made, not neatly as if no one had ever slept in it and the maid had tidied it up fairly recently, but messily as if someone had slept in it and tried to make it look nice when he or she got up. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Kayla saw someone walking towards her. A tall, muscular man who seemed terribly familiar cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, don't wake him up. That's my job," he said as he reached over to the alarm clock on the nightstand in between the two beds. He turned the volume knob all the way over and pushed the on button. The song _Heat of the Moment _started playing and the familiar face said, "Rise and shine, Sammy!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean Winchester," Kayla whispered to herself. That's who the familiar face was. She finally recognized him as Dean Winchester from one of her favorite television shows, Supernatural. She then looked over to see Sam Winchester, Dean's younger brother, pop up from his bed, shocked to hear the song blasting through the alarm clock. Sam looked over to see Dean on his bed, lacing his boots and bobbing his head to the music. Dean outstretched his arm and pointed to Sam, still bobbing his head up and down, and lip-synced with the song.

"Asia, really?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yes, really. Asia's great," Dean answered, seriously.

Sam then looked over to me and when he saw me, his eyes widened. "When did she get here?"

Dean shrugged. "Dunno. She just sorta showed up outta nowhere. But hey, we were told she would do that, right? So, no big deal. We'll just carry on with our day until she tells us what to do."

Kayla raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I've got to be dreaming this," she murmured to herself.

"What's that, Kayla?" Sam asked.

Kayla looked up at Sam. His gorgeous puppy dog eyes held her in a trance for a minute. "Um..uh...I-I just said that, um, well, I think I'm dreaming this," she stammered.

"Oh. Well, let me be the first to tell you that this isn't a dream. This is all one hundred percent real," Sam answered. "Do you know where and when we are right now?"

"When?" Kayla asked, really confused by that inserted question.

"This is the year 2008 and we're currently in Broward County, Florida. I found this case about a man disappearing in a place called the Mystery Spot where all laws of physics supposedly don't apply. Dean and I were going to check this out today."

"Well this is news to me," Dean said.

"I was going to discuss it with you over breakfast, but now you've got early insight since Kayla showed up," Sam explained.

"Wait a second! I know this guy. I've seen him before, in an episode of- er…" Kayla trailed off.

"An episode of what?" Dean asked.

Kayla stared at him, not sure what to say. She couldn't tell him that he was just a character in a television show. That might hurt his feelings, or confuse him. "Nothing. Sorry, I was thinking of someone else," she replied, covering up her mistake.

"Well, I'm glad you still have that in your hand. That's a good sign at least," Sam suddenly stated.

Kayla looked down and saw her television remote control grasped in her hand. She tried to drop it, but it wouldn't fall. Her hand was locked around the remote control and no matter how hard she tried to let go, she simply couldn't. She began to panic. "What's wrong with my hand?" she asked.

"Nothing. You can't let go of that remote," Sam answered. "Don't you remember what the Doctor told you?"

"The Doctor? What doctor?" Kayla inquired.

"_The _Doctor. Y'know, Mister travel around the world in 80 seconds guy. Blue phone box, bigger on the inside. Does any of this ring a bell?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Doctor as in Doctor Who? And blue box as in the TARDIS?" Kayla challenged.

"Yup, that's the bozo and the box," Dean answered.

"But he's fictional," Kayla began, confused. "He's not real. But then again, neither are you. None of this is real. You know why? I'm dreaming. All of this is my imagination at work. That's it! That explains everything! I'm dreaming this!"

"Kayla, listen to me, this isn't a dream," Sam said, a serious expression glued on his face.

"That's exactly what someone in a dream would say," Kayla contradicted.

"Ok, then, would someone in a dream do this?" Dean asked. He picked up one of his hunting knives and lightly sliced Kayla's arm.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"OUCH!" Kayla yelled. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't believe this isn't a dream any other way. Pain is the one thing you can't feel in dreams, so here's proof that you're not dreaming. Hurts, doesn't it?" Dean explained.

Kayla looked down at her bleeding arm. It _did _hurt. She felt the pain the more she looked at the blood streak down and drip onto the floor. Sam grabbed some wet towels and a bandage and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding. "That was really uncalled for, Dean," he grumbled as he balled up the bloody towels and threw them into the bathroom floor. Dean shrugged and grabbed his jacket.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm starving. Let's go get some breakfast," he said.

Sam put on a shirt and grabbed his jacket. "We can bring you back something if you don't want to come with us," he told Kayla.

Kayla shook her head. "Oh, no, I'm not losing you two now," she said. She wasn't about to lose the Winchesters, even if she still thought she was hallucinating.

Dean, Sam, and Kayla walked into a diner around the corner. As soon as they walked in, Dean noticed the Tuesday special. "Pig in a poke," he said, smiling.

"Do you even know what that is?" Sam asked.

Kayla froze. She now knew she was inside the episode Mystery Spot. Her favorite episode of Supernatural, and somehow, she's stuck inside it!

"Kayla, are you okay?" Sam asked. "We're going to sit over there in that booth. Care to join us?"

"S-Sure," Kayla stuttered. She walked over to the booth and sat next to Sam. When the waitress came over to take their order, she dropped a bottle of hot sauce. She apologized and began cleaning up the mess.

"Of course," Kayla thought. "The hot sauce."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, well, you'll find out."

"Okay, creepy. So, what are we hunting today, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I told you back in the motel, Dean. The missing guy at the Mystery Spot. The place where the laws of physics don't apply? Remember?"

"Right, right, right. Ok, so, we go in tonight when the place is closed, and see what's happening in there."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"No, no, no, you can't do that!" Kayla burst.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Well, because you'll…"

"Because we'll what?"

"Not both of you, Dean. Just you," Kayla corrected.

"Okay, what happens to me?"

Kayla thought for a minute. She debated about whether or not she should tell Dean the millions of fates that awaited him, the first one happening tonight. "Dean, you just have to trust me. Don't go tonight."

"What happens to me if we do go tonight?"

"I'm sorry, Dean, I don't think I should tell you."

"Then tell me," Sam suggested. "I won't tell Dean. Just tell me."

Kayla considered that for a moment, but then realized that no secrets were safe in the Winchester family. "I'm sorry, but no. I can't tell either one of you. Just promise you won't go tonight. Oh, and also, look out for that guy." Kayla pointed to an older man sitting on a stool eating waffles.

"What's wrong with him? He's just an ordinary guy eating his breakfast," Dean stated.

"Aren't they all?" Kayla sighed, recalling all the monsters and their habits before they surprise Sam and Dean and try to kill them.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just please, trust me."

"Look, kid, you're just a little girl. If I'm gonna trust anyone, it ain't gonna be you, sorry," Dean scoffed.

"Dean, she has always been right. I think we need to trust her," Sam said.

Dean shook his head. "Sorry, Sammy, not this time." He stormed out the door, leaving his breakfast behind; something Dean rarely did. Kayla looked up at Sam.

"Go to him. Look after him. He's going to die, and you won't be able to stop it. I'm so sorry, Sam," Kayla explained.

"Dean can't die. He's only got two months left before…"

"Before the demons get him?" Kayla finished.

Sam looked at the floor. "I can't let him go. He's my brother. We're going to find a way to get him back. The demons won't get to him. Bobby and I are working to make sure of that."

"But you and Bobby have yet to find anything, right? I'm sorry, Sammy, but Dean is going to Hell whether you like it or not. That's just how it's going to be. I'm so sorry."

"You're wrong! You're so wrong! I will not let my brother go to Hell. If anyone should go to Hell right now, it's you, Kayla." Sam stormed out the door after his brother, leaving Kayla heartbroken.

Suddenly, the sun outside disappeared and it had instantly become night. Kayla looked around her and she noticed she was no longer in the diner. She was at the Mystery Spot. And so were Sam and Dean. She saw them in the distance, breaking in. She ran after them, whispering, "Stop, please, stop this! Dean!"

They didn't hear her. They broke in and entered into the abandoned place. Kayla followed them inside and saw them scanning for any sign of ghosts or demons. Suddenly, a man yelled, "What are you doing in here?" and loaded a shotgun. Sam and Dean dropped their guns and put their hands up.

"Look, it's okay, just put your gun down and we can talk about this," Sam said.

The man didn't think there was anything to talk about. Instead, he pointed his shotgun at Dean and fired. Dean fell to the ground, bleeding nonstop.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "You idiot! Call the police!" he shouted at the man.

The man was frightened; he had no idea what he had just done.

Kayla stood at Sam's side and put a hand on his back. "I'm sorry, Sammy, but this is only the beginning. And also, I told you so."

Sam sat there, holding his dead brother in his arms, his tears washing away the blood stains. The next thing you know, the sun came out and Kayla, Sam, and Dean were back at the motel room on a bright and early Tuesday morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam rose up out of bed as soon as _Heat of the Moment _blasted through the radio alarm clock on his nightstand.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean shouted. He was on his bed, lacing up his boots, dancing and lip-syncing along with Asia. Just like yesterday.

Sam's face became puzzled. He looked over at Dean, not sure of what to say. He could've sworn he'd seen this before. Dean danced his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Deja vu, right?" Kayla asked, looking directly at Sam, her arms crossed and expression serious.

"How did you…?" Sam began.

"Because I told you so, Sam! I told you not to go to the Mystery Spot last night because Dean would get shot and this whole day would start over!" Kayla interrupted.

"You never said anything about Dean getting shot!"

"That's not true- I told you something would happen to Dean. You were just too stubborn to listen."

Sam frowned. "Okay, so what do we do? We have to get back to Mystery Spot."

"No, you don't."

"What do you mean, `no, we don't'?"

"The Mystery Spot isn't your concern. The Trickster is."

"The Trickster? He's dead. Dean and I killed him a while ago."

"Yeah, so you thought. But it turns out, you thought wrong. You see, Sam, the Trickster isn't who you think he is. But that's an explanation for another time- about two seasons from now, actually. The point is, the Trickster is alive and he's playing with you, Sam. He wants you to feel the pain of losing Dean so you can be prepared for when Dean goes to Hell."

"Dean's not going to Hell. We're going to save him."

"So you keep saying, but, Sam, have you even found a way to get Dean out of this situation yet? Don't even bother answering, because I already know the answer is no! And you'll never find a way to save him. Dean will go to Hell, whether you like it or not, Sammy, and he'll be there for a few months. But he'll be back. He's a Winchester and he's your brother. He'll always come back in the end."

Sam was silent, a look of horror, depression, and maybe even a sense of relief all mixed together washed over his face. "So then, what do we do about the Trickster?"

Kayla smiled. She was glad that Sam had moved on from the whole Dean-going-to-Hell situation. "You're going to find him at the diner at breakfast this morning. He's the man at the bar eating pancakes with syrup."

"There were lots of people eating pancakes at the bar yesterday. How will we know which one he is?"

"Trust me, I know."

Dean came out from the bathroom and stared at Kayla. "What are you doing here?"

"Dean, don't you remember? Kayla came back yesterday. She hasn't left us yet," Sam explained.

Kayla cleared her throat and glared at Sam. She shook her head and mouthed, "Today is yesterday."

Sam nodded and once he realized what Kayla meant, he turned back to Dean. "Actually, she hasn't been here since yesterday. Sorry, I don't know where that came from. Um, actually, Kayla just sort of appeared. Just now." Sam turned back to Kayla. "What are you doing here, Kayla?"

"Well, I, um, I'm not sure, exactly, but I think there's trouble here and we should check it out fast. But why don't we grab some breakfast first? Say, I think there's a diner around the corner that serves some great pancakes," Kayla suggested. She winked at Sam.

"Sounds good. Why don't we go there, Dean?" Sam said.

Dean looked confused. "Fine, sure, anything that serves food sounds good to me." He shot a strange look in Sam's direction. Sam just smiled to assure Dean that everything would be fine. Dean slipped on his leather jacket and he, Sam, and Kayla all walked outside to the Impala. Once they arrived at the diner, Sam went on edge and walked closely beside Kayla. Dean noticed.

"Geez, what are you too handcuffed to each other or something?"

"What? Oh, no, no, it's just, ah, we just are looking at the menu together. I didn't notice we were standing so close to each other. Sorry," Sam answered sheepishly.

Kayla stepped away from Sam. "Look, Dean, pigs and a poke! That sounds like something you would like. Why don't you go order for us? We'll all have the special, please," she said, smiling to make it convincing.

Dean seemed dazed. "Yeah, sure, sounds good to me."

"Thanks, Dean." Kayla grinned. Then she frowned and turned directly to Sam. "Poor guy, he's not gonna last long, it's really a shame, what with him being so hot and all."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Sorry, Sam, you're cute, too, but Dean is just...wow." Kayla sighed as though she were swooning.

"Can we get back to our purpose here?" Sam asked, distracting Kayla's Dean daydreams.

"Right, yeah, sure. Okay, so, see that guy there in the suit? That's him. One of these days, he'll switch over to strawberry syrup instead of regular and that's how you'll notice him. However, since I'm showing you now, I want you to do yourself a favor and spare yourself from a hundred days of misery and get a hold of him now."

"What am I supposed to do? Walk up and say, `Hi, Trickster'? I don't think that's going to work."

"Alright then, take him outside."  
"Seriously?"

"Seriously. You want Dean to live while he still can, don't you?"

Sam sighed. "Yes."

"Okay then. Take the Trickster outside and we'll all do some talking."

The man in the suit turned around. "Not so fast, kids," the Trickster said, as he changed his form. "What kind of talking are we talking about here?"

"Talking about making Sam suffer," Kayla answered.

Sam looked at Kayla, confused. "What?"

"Look, Sam, I didn't tell you this, but, the whole point of the Trickster being here is so he could torture you by killing Dean several times over and make you feel the pain of losing your brother when you lose him to the hellhounds and demons later on. He wanted to prepare you for this, Sam. And it wasn't very nice of him," Kayla explained sternly, glaring at the Trickster the whole time.

"And how do you know all this, little girl? Who are you and why haven't I seen you?" the Trickster asked.

"Funny thing, I don't know the answer to that last question, but the first one, I think I may be able to answer. Gabriel."

The Trickster gasped. "How do you know my name?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me."

"Liar!" Gabriel yelled. He raised his hand from behind him. His hand held a knife and he plunged it toward Kayla's heart. The knife luckily missed her heart, but it still stabbed her chest, and she was gushing blood.

"Kayla!" Sam yelled. "Kayla, you have to change the channel, now!"

Kayla coughed up blood, practically choking on it. "W-what?" she groaned. She was shocked at how much pain she actually felt. It knocked her out completely. She was on the edge of consciousness, quickly slipping away.

"You have to change channels, Kayla. You need to do it now."

"What do you mean, ch-change channels?"

"On your remote, Kayla. The remote control in your hand. Change the channel on your remote," Sam explained.

"W-why?" _What good would that do now? _she thought.

"You want to live, don't you?"

Kayla wasn't sure whether or not she knew the answer to that question. She nodded, just to satisfy Sam.

"Then change the channel." he said again, emphasizing each word.

Kayla used up the last of what little strength she had to lift up the remote and change the channel. Something stopped her. "W-what about the Trickster?"

"Don't worry, we got this. You just hurry up and change the channel!" Sam yelled. He turned around to face the Trickster, only to see that he had escaped and Dean was once again dead. Tears started to stream down his face.

"S-so sorry," Kayla gasped. She pressed the button on her remote to change the channel. Suddenly, bright white lights surrounded her and blinded her completely. She opened her eyes when the bright lights finally faded, and she noticed something odd. She was located in a place completely different from where she was before. She wasn't in a diner in Florida with the Winchesters anymore. Instead, she found herself in a creepy looking house surrounded by statues. Angel statues.


End file.
